


She Didn't know her friends were dead

by Iprefernerdnotgeek



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iprefernerdnotgeek/pseuds/Iprefernerdnotgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghosts had always been there.</p>
<p>It took her years to realize she was the only one who could see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Didn't know her friends were dead

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: hey guys, i have had writers block for a bit and have been drawing for a bit. (note i post most on ifunny: iprefernerdnotgeek and i sometimes post on insta: iprefernerd, So i googled Oc writing prompts because i want to put work out for you guys. If you have an idea for me to write just message me on tumblr: iprefernerdnotgeek and i will be glad to write it. Thanks for sticking with me and i hope you enjoy!

The ghosts had always been there.

It took her years to realize she was the only one who could see them.

They were her best friends for along time. Comforting her when she fell to the ground or making jokes when her parents yelled at her. She was closest to the oldest of the group of ghosts, who went by geoff. He wore a nice suit and always messed with his tie and handlebar mustache. He .  
seemed normal until one day jack noticed the bullet hole in the back of his head

The youngest was gavin, a tall lanky boy with a heavy british accent. He helped most with computer troubles and always asked stupid questions giggling and grinning heavily as he waited for the answer. He had a big nose and at first he would pout and sulk when jack pointed it out but after a bit he realized it made her smile so he made jokes about his beak of a nose.

The most destructive one was Michael. He was only a year older than Gavin and jack thought they hated each other at first but after a bit she learned they were the closest out of all of them. He wore a big green beanie and had wild red curly hair that sometimes got stuck in his glasses (which he would sulk saying he wished he died with his contacts) When jack would get upset or hurt michael would get angry and throw anything within reach. She realized saying “mikey did it mommy!” Didn't work when one day he pulled his beanie off to show a piece of shrapnel in his head.

Ray was a bad example, always saying school was for losers and that it wasn't that bad if she stole that candy bar she wanted. His eyes would lazily roll around and he often stopped in the middle of a sentence or didn’t seem to realize he was being talked to. Jack liked his purple jacket (although it was blood stained) and his purple DS he often pulled out to play on. 

The last and the scariest was Ryan. For a while he stayed in the shadows just watching, not moving to say anything and sometimes just vanishing. Geoff explained to him that it was because he did not want to scare her, and with the black skull mask he died in it was easy to do so. She approached him one day and asked to braid his hair. He seemed shocked at first but lazily nodded his head and jack talked to him the whole time she braided up his long golden hair. He was more comfortable to talk to her after that.

She didn't realize they were dead for at least three years. She was six when they first appeared. She was swinging on a swing at the old playground crying because her mother had told her to get lost once again. She had tight little pigtails and tears were streaming down her cheeks showing how dirty her face was. Her small pink dressed was stained and her ribbons had fallen out long ago, lost in the dirt.

“Now a little cutie like you shouldn’t be crying.” The voice made her jump and and she looked to see an older man, probably around her dad's age, sitting on the swing next to her. The suit and mustache reminded her of those old villains she saw on the old TV shows. 

“Mommy said i shouldn’t talk to strangers.” She mumbled looking down at her feet.

“But isn't your mommy truly a stranger to you?” At the time Jack hadn’t gotten, just looked up at the man and tilted her head in confusion trying to understand what he had said.

“Shut up you prick! You're confusing her!” Another voice pipped up and a lanky tall boy appeared behind the suited man and pushed him slightly.

“Why is your nose all funny?” Jack asked. “And your voice is all silly.” The man on the swing next to her burst into laughter bending over and jack couldn’t help but to giggle softly covering her mouth. 

“Wh-waht!” He squeaked. “My nose is just fine and my voice isn’t silly.” He folded his arms and pouted slightly.

Jack soon learned their names as Geoff and Gavin. She would talk to them as she walked the mile home and sometimes they were even there in the morning. Soon geoff started bringing her food and gavin gave her sweats. She didn’t question how they got them or how they got in her home, she was just happy someone cared for her. 

She meet Michael and Ray a month later, when she woke up and went downstairs to watch TV and two people were curled up on her couch and Gavin sat in between them. She shyly walked over and Gavin grinned happily.

“Hey jackie!” She giggled at the nickname “This is Ray and michael.” He pointed to the one curled up in the corner on a device she didn’t recognize and then to the other one with wild red hair.

“Hey kiddo.” The red head, michael, said smiling softly. She gave a shy wave. Gavin then patted the spot next to him and she climbed up next to him and watched TV with the three.

Two years later her teacher noticed she was talking to her friends and brought her to a nice lady named Mrs Mellony. Mrs mellony was nice and smiled and listened to all the stories she told about her friends. She told her about Ray and how he was always curled up playing a game, how gavin had the big funny nose and how he loved to make her smile, she told her about Geoff, the one who made sure she ate well and got plenty of water, and michael, the one who got angry but was also the most protective.  
One day she asked Jack if she knew that they were her imaginary friends. At first Jack thought she was joking but after a few firm questions she realized that Mrs. Mellony was not joking. Jack tried to convince her that her friends were real, who else would get the food? Who else would make her laugh when she cried? Who else would help her find pretty pink dresses and bows to put in her red hair?

After a few months with speaking with Mrs. Mellony, she asked Geoff about it. He told her he couldn’t explain it right then and he would when she was older. She asked Gavin who nervously made up an excuse he had to be somewhere and Michael told her to ask geoff. She finally asked Ray who shrugged and said. “We’re ghosts.”

Little nine year old Jack skipped into the library and up to the front desk she could barely see up over. 

“How can i help you?” The older lady asked kindly.

“Do you have any books on ‘ghosts’? Jack had asked. The lady had smiled and nodded, pointing her to the right direction.

Some of the words were hard to read, had lots of big words she didn’t understand. But she got the basic of it. Her friends were dead.

She had skipped home that day and tugged on geoff's shoulder. “How did you die?” She asked her head tilted and her big green eyes looking up at him. He had sighed and told her another time. 

A year after she realized her friends were dead Ryan showed up. At first the others would glare and him and michael would even throw vases at him (although it just went through him, Ray explained it was just to get anger out) but after a few months they seemed to calm down and grow comfortable around each other.

Jack was 12 when Geoff sat her down and told her it was time to tell her how his crew had died. 

Geoff explained that the five of them had been it what was called a ‘crew’. He explained they killed bad people, and stole money and jack simply nodded tilting her head in excitement. He said that one day Ryan had ‘fucked them over’ (Gavin gasped and slapped him for saying that, michael protesting and saying it was true) and he got shot. Michael had jumped right before their escape vehicle exploded, but unfortunately a piece of shrapnel hit him in the head. Gavin had hit the ground to hard after he threw himself out after michael but didn’t have a parachute, and Ray didn’t jump out at all.

“How did Ry-Ry die?” She had asked. And everyone looked over at Ryan who shrugged.

“Don’t remember.” They all knew he was lying. But they all left him alone.  
At age 15 Jack realized Ryan had committed suicide. She was studying heavily in medical attention and psychology. She realized that Ryan showed heavy symptoms of depression and he had no physical markings, so she realized he took the easy way out, probably pills. 

She realized Gavin had heavy PTSD as when Michael threw a heavy vase he would jump at the noise and reach for something (probably a gun she guess) that wasn’t there. Sometimes they would just be sitting on the couch and jack would turn on the Tv and Gavin would jump and start fidgeting and Crying, the others trying to calm him down.

Michael had bipolar disorder, and It scared jack because she had to be careful with what she said and did, she didn’t like when Michael was angry. 

It took her a while to analyze Ray, as he was dead he had no need to eat but after awhile of hearing stories she realized he had eating disorder. She realized that’s why he wore a big jacket, so you couldn’t see his ribs poking out.

Geoff had a stress disorder, when he heard a loud noise he would instantly asked who did it, what was it, why, where was everyone, and so on. One time jack showed up twenty minutes after she usually got home and geoff was crying shaking and insisting she was dead, even when she hugged him trying to calm him.

At age 17 jack died. 

 

For a few months the others hung around waiting for her to appear just like they did one day. They sat on her old bed and listened to her parents get drunk and yell at eachother. Ryan would disappear late at night to go to her grave in hopes she would be there.

“Do you think….There is a heaven, but no hell. And that’s why we're here” Gavin had asked quietly one night. 

“Shut up gavin.” Michael snapped. But after that everyone thought about that question relentlessly. 

After three months they finally left. Kind of just wandering around like they did before they found the sad little girl at the park.

Four months after jack died she came back. And with her short red hair and messy Hawaiian shirt and short shorts she dedicated the rest of her existence to find her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: it’s stupid and boring i know, but hey, if you want more interesting stories make sure to send me prompts! Even leaving a comment would help!


End file.
